friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One In Barbados, Part 2
"The One In Barbados: Part 2" is the twenty-fourth episode of season nine of Friends. It aired in two parts on May 15, 2003. Plot To the other friends' fury, it keeps raining except during Ross' speech, which to their amazement is a big hit with the paleontologists. Charlie, on the other hand, is less than amused with Joey, who along with Rachel keeps laughing at double-sense terms such as "homo erectus." Ross, widely popular with his colleagues, is even hit on by a male paleontologist (who has a wife, indicating he is bisexual). Charlie and Joey talk, and they realize that not having fun with each other is pretty weird and that maybe it's the time for them to talk about their relationship. The two break up. Chandler and Phoebe know better, but Mike accepts to play table tennis against Monica. Her obsessive competitiveness gets the best of her when she injures her hand against the table. Chandler jumps in and crushes Mike, revealing at last that he's an excellent table tennis player, and that he hid this from Monica to prevent her from entering the two of them in double tournaments. Rachel can't hide her feelings for Joey anymore, so she decides to tell him. Joey can't believe that she's been hiding this from him all this time, but the two decide not to act upon it until they tell Ross about it. To break away from the bisexual paleontologist with a crush on him and from the group of scientists who want to throw him in the pool, Ross and Charlie sneak behind a plant in the lobby. Charlie admits to Ross how she really feels about him, but Rachel wants to talk to Joey about this, as Charlie has just broken up with him. But a couple of seconds later,She regrets this decision and kisses Charlie which Joey sees. He walks with determination to his room and knocks on the door to his left The admirer turns out to be Ross as they kiss as the door close Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler John Balma - Professor Jarvis Oberblau Robert Alan Beuth - Professor Klarik Alison Shanks - Nancy Oberblau Joe Everett Michaels - Waiter Tony Sagastizado - Airplane Passenger Quotes Charlie: I guess. There was hum... (she breathes deeply) there was another reason that I thought it was time to end it with Joey. I started to realize that I was having feelings for someone (pause) else. (some paleontologists interrupt them) Paleontologist: (merrily) Ok Geller. Last day of the conference, you know what happens to the keynote speaker. Ross: Oh, professor Clerk we're kind of in the middle of a conversation, here. Charlie: Yeah, can you guys just throw him in the pool later? Professore Clerk: Or we could throw you both in now! Ross: (standing) Ok, gentlemen! Please! Aren't we a little old for this? I mean, we're scientists, right? We're academics. And most importantly I... you-you will have to catch us first. (he starts to run away with Charlie). GO, GO, GO! (the paleontologists starts chasing them) ---- Charlie: Thanks! Ross: Hi. Charlie: Are they still looking for us? Ross: Yeah. The bartender said that they split up into two search parties, the herbivores and the carnivores. (pause) You know, we as a group are not the coolest. (Three paleontologists walk by and Ross hugs Charlie trying not to be seen) Ross: I don't think they saw us. Charlie: I don't think they did. Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia Goofs *When Charlie admits to Ross how she really feels about him behind a small tree in the lobby it is raining very heavily but in a different shot it is not raining. *At the last point Mike gains against Monica, he touches to the table with his left hand even though he mentioned that a ping-pong player should not contact the table with his/her empty hand. *During Ross's speech, when Rachel laughs about "homo", her right hand is under her left elbow, but when Joey asks her why she's laughing, her right hand is suddenly up, with no time to do so. *When Mike knocks the ping-pong ball off the table, there is no women in the chair behind Monica. In the next shot as Monica's making fun of Mike, there is a women sitting in the chair. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9